TÚ TODAVÍA ME AMAS
by Monik
Summary: CAP.2 UP! Después de tanto tiempo sorry: Harry y Herms se vuelven a reencontrar... ¿qué pasará? Entrad y leedlo vosotros mismos, espero vuetsros reviews Muchos bss
1. Chapter 1

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 1: MI PASADO; MI PRESENTE**

La noche parisina había hecho mella hacía ya unas horas. La ciudad del amor acogía a parejas que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. En un lujoso y romántico restaurante en la zona más transitada de París una pareja disfrutaba de una maravillosa cena.

El chico estaba muy nervioso, iba a dar el paso más importante de su vida. Le iba a pedir a su novia que se casase con él. La conocía desde hacía cuatro años cuando ella llegó a Francia, pero llevaban dos de novios. Después de mucho insistir ella acabó rendida en sus brazos. Logró hacerla olvidar a su primer amor, o eso creía él... Había huido de Inglaterra, había huido de su vida, y se había instalado en una ciudad que no conocía, pero en la que podría ser capaz de rehacer su vida.

Ella era una mujer maravillosa. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, sus ojos color miel resplandecían, aunque cuando la conoció no tenía brillo, estaban apagados. Su piel era muy suave y blanca, era una maravilla tocarla, sentirla al tacto. La amaba con toda su alma. Aunque siempre pensó que tenía un secreto, pero ese misterio era el que hacía que aún se sintiera más atraído por ella.

- Mike¿te pasa algo? Estás muy raro esta noche.

- ¿Ein? No, no tranquila Hermione, no me pasa nada.

- ¿De verdad? Es que estás… no sé como estás, pero algo te pasa.

- Siempre das en el clavo con todo.

- Entonces ¿te pasa algo no?

- Pues… mira Herms, es que ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Sí¿y?

- Nos queremos… estamos bien juntos… no sé, que yo creo que deberíamos…

- ¿Qué deberíamos?

- Formalizar nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué?

- Hermione Jane Granger¿te quieres casar conmigo?-la preguntó Mike sacando un cajita con una anillo de su bolsillo.

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo menos no en ese momento. Ella pensaba que ya se había olvidado de ÉL, que había superado perderlo, pero esa pregunta… esa pregunta le había revuelto muchas cosas. Su corazón había dicho aquí estoy yo y no quiero a Mike, le quiero a ÉL.

- "Supongo que por pedirle tiempo no pasará nada malo, no me dejará, solo es un tiempo para sopesar la respuesta, para pensarme si hacerlo o no… no te engañes Herms, es un tiempo para ver si consigues de una vez por todas olvidar a Harry. Joder¿por qué te has tenido que volver a acordar de todo?"

- Herms, lo siento, a lo mejor es que es muy pronto, yo… lo siento.

- Mike, no pasa nada, la que lo siente soy yo, siento no poder darte una respuesta.

- Hermione, si no quieres, no pasa nada.

- No es que no quiera, no te doy ninguna respuesta, sólo es que ahora no te puedo contestar nada, no te puedo dar ni un sí ni un no, necesito tiempo para poder pensar. Lo siento, no te mereces esto, pero tampoco creo que te merezcas que te una respuesta definitiva cuando no estoy segura. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Por supuesto Herms, claro que sí. Si esa es la razón no pasa nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con si esa es la razón no pasa nada?

- Pues a qué… nada, nada no pasa nada, no es nada.

- Mike, cuando alguien utiliza tanto la palabra nada, me parece qué es que sí que hay algo. Así que por favor, dime que pasa.

- Vale, te lo digo, pero no te enfades.

- Dime.

- Pues pensé que podría ser por ese chico de Inglaterra, tu ex-novio, no sé, son tonterías, lo siento debí confiar más en ti, de verdad lo siento, pero es lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

- "No si tonto no es, las pilla al vuelo". Pues no cariño, por eso no es. Es sólo que es una decisión muy importante y quiero estar segura.

- Vale, tranquila lo entiendo. Pero me gustaría que me contases más cosas sobre ese chico, nunca me has querido decir nada.

- Pero… ¿de verdad lo quieres saber?

- Claro que sí, me importas tú y me importa tu vida, tanto la que nos queda por vivir y espero construir a tu lado, como la pasada.

- "Soy bruja, a ver si eso le gusta saberlo".-Herms sonrió ante su pensamiento.-Bueno, vale, pregunta lo que quieras, porque la verdad que no se me da muy bien contar cosas sobre mí, así que si tú haces las preguntas y yo las respondo me será más fácil. ¿Te importa?

- No.

- Pues cuando quieras, tienes vía libre.

- ¿Me das carta blanca?

- Sí, se podría decir que sí.-le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa aunque en verdad temiendo lo que estaba por venir.

- Bueno pues… no sé por dónde empezar… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a ese chico? Oye y siento llamarle ese chico, pero es que no me acuerdo de su nombre, lo siento.

- Tranquilo, pues conozco a Harry desde los once años.

- ¿Tantos años¿Y de dónde os conocéis¿Era tu vecino o algo?

- No, nos conocemos del colegio.

- ¿Colegio?

- Sí, del colegio, íbamos juntos a clase.

- ¿Y no lo conocías de antes? Si ibais al mismo colegio le tendrías que por lo menos haber visto de antes¿no?

- No, es que él entró nuevo.

- Ah, claro así sí lo entiendo. Bueno, y ¿cuándo empezasteis a salir?

- Cuando estábamos en… cuándo teníamos 17 años.

- ¿Durasteis mucho?

- Unos meses, luego él me dejó y se fue, desapareció, no supe nada más de él. "Bueno sí, supe que había matado a Voldemort, pero creo que eso no te lo puedo decir."

- ¿Ibais en serio?

- Sí.

- Pues no me parece que él se lo tomara así, parece que no le importabas mucho.

- Mike…

- Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que un tío en su sano juicio deje a una mujer como tú.

- Gracias por el halago, pero te pediría que no dijeses nada respecto a Harry¿vale?

- Vale, lo siento. Mejor cambiemos de tema¿vale?

- Mejor.

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta¿vale?

- Dime.

- ¿Eras feliz con él?

- Muchísimo. Lo quería muchísimo. Le amé con toda mi alma.

- Ya...-Mike la miró. Vio como los bonitos ojos miel de Hermione brillaban al recordar a Harry. Aquello le dolió muchísimo.-Herms.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo hiciste con él por primera vez verdad?

- Mike, eso no es una pregunta adecuada, es muy personal.

- Eso es un sí.

- Vale es un sí, no me arrepiento, pero no entiendo porqué te interesa tanto.

- No es que me interese, no es eso. Mira Herms, me siento muy bien de que hicieras el amor la primera vez enamorada y con alguien a quién amabas. Yo no tuve esa oportunidad y quería que la mujer que amo si la hubiera tenido.

- Ya sé que tú perdiste la virginidad borracho en una fiesta.

- No es algo que quiera recordar¿vale?

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, pero quería que entendieras porqué quería saberlo.

- Vale, ya lo entiendo, pero Mike, lo que importa ahora somos tú y yo, nuestras pasadas relaciones no importan¿o acaso te importa que lo hiciera con él antes que contigo?

- No es eso.

- Pues ya está. Por favor vamos a dejar de hablar de Harry, él es agua pasada y ya está. Hay que mirar hacia delante y ya está.

- "Ya agua pasada…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ya estaba en su apartamento. Mike ya la había dejado allí. No se podía creer que llevase ya tanto tiempo en Francia. Había huido del dolor de Inglaterra para olvidarse de Harry, pero ese dolor no la dejaba nunca, tenía la sensación de que nunca podría olvidarse de él. Y encima esa conversación con Mike la había hecho tener los sentimientos a flor de piel, recordar muchas cosas, revivir mentalmente momentos con Harry, momentos felices…

Flash Back

Estaban solos, no había nadie, casi todos los alumnos habían abandonado el colegio en las vacaciones de navidad. Harry y Hermione estaban en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Se dejaban llevar, no importaba nada más que ellos dos, solamente ellos dos, no había nada más que ellos y el amor que se tenían.

Se estaban besando con una pasión contenida, sin pudor, con fervor. Harry se había deshecho de su capa y había despojado como pudo a Hermione de la suya. La castaña jugueteaba con sus rebeldes mechones de pelo, perdiendo sus manos en su cabellera mientras las inexpertas manos de Harry recorrían con ansia, amor y algo de miedo el cuerpo de su novia, de la mujer de su vida, de la chica que más amaba del mundo. Hermione bajó una de sus manaos para tocar por encima de la camisa la espalda del ojiverde. Esa ancha y fuerte espalda que tantas chicas deseaban poder tocar.

Los besos y las caricias se fueron tornando más y más apasionados conforme iba pasando el tiempo y la temperatura de sus cuerpos elevaba. Las manos de Harry se introdujeron por dentro de la camisa de Hermione, tocando la suave piel de su espalda, sintiendo como se erizaba por el tacto de sus dedos…

Fin Flash Back

Unas lágrimas caían de los bonitos ojos de Hermione ante tantos recuerdos. Se quedó dormida en el sillón sola con sus recuerdos y con sus sentimientos aflorados.

Por la mañana, muy temprano y extraño y a la vez familiar ruido, la despertó. Eran como picotazos, provenían de la ventana. Fue hacia a ella y allí se encontró con su pasado, con algo que la hizo recordar lo que ella era, algo que puso delante de sus narices su vida, su real vida. Era una lechuza, traía un sobre. Ella abrió la ventana mirando hacia su alrededor, comprobando que nadie se había dado cuenta del ave. La lechuza entró y dejó sobre la mesa el sobre que llevaba consigo y del mismo modo que entró se fue sin dar tiempo a Hermione ni siquiera a agradecerla el viaje con una caricia.

La castaña se acercó a la mesa. Miró el sobre. Conocía ese sello. Era del Ministerio de Magia. Cogió el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas, y lo abrió. Leyó atentamente la carta, la notificación de su mundo. Se tuvo que sentar. Aquello era muy fuerte. La ofrecían un trabajo como aurora y defensora de los Derechos élficos.

No sabía que hacer, por una parte quería saber irse, así también podría pensar, pero por otro lado no sabía si iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse al mundo mágico. Había terminado en Francia su carrera de aurora peor nunca había puesto en práctica su profesión.

No sabía que iba a poder hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Hermione, no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de volver a verte, tía, estás guapísima.

- Hermanita por favor que la vas a asfixiar.

- ¡Ron!

- Ven aquí.-los dos viejos amigos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-Hermione se quedó parada.-"Esa voz…"

- Harry...-el ojiverde la miró sorprendido, no se podía creer que ella estuviera allí, era ella, su Hermione.

- Hermione…


	2. Noches de trabajo

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

_En el capítulo anterior…_

- ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-Hermione se quedó parada.-"Esa voz…"

- Harry...-el ojiverde la miró sorprendido, no se podía creer que ella estuviera allí, era ella, su Hermione.

- Hermione…

**CAPÍTULO 2: NOCHES DE TRABAJO**

Los dos se quedaron mirándose un largo rato, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Muchos de los presentes miraban la escena con curiosidad, no era ningún secreto el romance que Harry y Hermione habían vivido y ahora se habían vuelto a ver, se habían reencontrado.

El ojiverde por fin pudo reaccionar y se acercó a Hermione. Ella estaba parada, no se movía, seguía sin creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de tocarla, de cogerla del brazo, la castaña se separa, se aleja un poco, lo rehuye. Harry se esperaba alguna respuesta de aquel tipo, sabía que había hecho mal cuando se fue, que de la noche a la mañana se fue sin dejar ningún mensaje y sin decir nada a nadie. Comprendía perfectamente que Hermione le tratara así, pero quería hablar con ella darla una explicación, darla las razones por las que se fue de una forma tan rápida y extraña, quería que lo perdonase. Los demás habían entendido su marcha, estaba seguro de que si podía explicarse con Hermione, ella también entendería porqué se tuvo que ir. El problema estaba en que para eso tenía que poder tener una conversación con ella, y eso era algo de lo que Harry estaba seguro que Hermione no iba a querer tomar parte. Ella no iba a querer hablar con él, el ojiverde estaba segurísimo de eso.

Harry no había dejado de pensar en Hermione en ningún momento de esos largos días, semanas, meses, años… la castaña había sido lo único que le hizo seguir adelante, su amor lo era todo para él, era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Precisamente lo mucho que la amaba y lo tan importante que ella era para él, fue lo que hizo que tuviera que irse sin decir nada a nadie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando estaba con Hermione, Voldemort le empezó a mandar visiones a través de sus sueños en los que Hermione moría, en los que la perdía, en los que la mujer de su vida se iba de este mundo por su culpa. Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione corría mucho peligro y decidió ir a enfrentarse con su destino sin que nadie le siguiera, sin que la vida de nadie más corriera peligro. No quería que esas visiones se hicieran realidad. Fue en busca de Voldemort, fueron unos años muy duros y unas batallas horribles, pero por fin y para tranquilidad eterna del mundo mágico, el señor Tenebroso murió en manos de Harry. Se convirtió en un asesino, y aquello sumió a Harry en una gran depresión, pese a haber sido lo que tenía que hacer y haber librado a su mundo de un gran mal, se sentía mal. Lo que había sentido al tener que decir la maldición imperdonable, había sido horroroso, y le costó reponerse, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, había quitado la vida a Voldemort, y aunque él era lo peor conocido, Harry se seguía sintiendo mal. Por suerte volvió a Inglaterra y se reencontró con su gente y entre todos le ayudaron a recuperarse, pero la falta de Hermione seguía haciendo mella en el corazón del ojiverde. Ella se había ido. Se había ido a Francia. La había perdido y eso le mataba por dentro, pero por lo menos seguía viva, estaba sana y salva y eso era lo único que le importaba, había renunciado al amor de su vida por un mal mayor, por protegerla, por amarla demasiado y no querer que nada la pasara. Si se hubiera quedado con ella la podría haber perdido de verdad, podría haber muerto, y eso nunca se lo hubiera perdonado. Harry sólo deseaba que Hermione estuviera bien y fuera feliz, fuese donde fuese o fuese con quién fuese.

Harry había aprendido a vivir con el recuerdo de Hermione en su mente durante todo ese tiempo, había aprendido a aceptar que nunca más estaría con ella, que nunca más la vería… y ahora tenerla allí, junto a él era como un sueño, no se lo podía creer.

Nadie dijo nada, era difícil romper el hielo, pero como siempre el que abrió primero la boca fue Ron.

- Supongo que no harán falta las presentaciones ¿no?-Ginny dio un codazo a su hermano. Hermione miró al suelo, y Harry pareció fusilar a su amigo con dos potentes metrallas verdes.-Vale lo siento, no debí decir eso, pero me parece estúpido que estéis así.

- Ron…-dijo el ojiverde.

- Harry, Ron tiene razón.-dijo Hermione con voz tímida pero intentando parecer serena.-Creo que es una tontería que nos comportemos como críos, y más si vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, porque supongo que tú eres mi jefe.

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Pues ya está. El tiempo ha pasado y mucho, han pasado muchas cosas, y mi vida ha cambiado, lo que pasó ya no importa, nada de lo que pasó importa- esta últimas palabras la castaña las dijo mirando fijamente a Harry, cuyo corazón se rompía.-"Es la primera vez que lo mientes… pero así es mejor"

Harry tragó saliva para poder hablar.

- Me alegro de que estés bien Hermione, no sabía que eras tú que la ocuparía el puesto y será un placer trabajar contigo codo con codo.

Ginny y Ron se miraron extrañados. Sabían de primera mano que Harry seguía enamorado de Hermione y no comprendían como podía actuar así, de forma tan serena y plácida.

- Herms, es que hay una cosa que no sabes.-dijo ginny.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que mira, no sé si sabrás que Draco Malfoy ha huido de Azkaban.

- No, no lo sabía. He estado muy apartado del mundo mágico.

- Tranquila nosotros te pondremos al día enseguida.-dijo Ron.

- Bueno Hermy, pues el caso es que hicimos un reparto de parejas para trabajar de dos en dos y así trabajar más intensamente en encontrar ese tipejo.

- ¿Y…?-la castaña se estaba poniendo nerviosa, sentía que las palabras que vendrían después no la iban a gustar nada de nada.

- Pues que a Harry le tocaba con la persona que llegase para ocupar el puesto vacante.

- "Me lo temía. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba"-pensó Hermione.

- "¿Cómo me voy a poder controlar? Es ella, es Hermione, mi Hermione… está aquí. Esto va a ser muy, pero que muy complicado."-prensaba a su vez el ojiverde.

- Bueno pues será mejor ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes¿no?

- Sí Herms tienes razón, mira ven y te voy dando los datos y noticias que tenemos¿te parece bien?-dijo Harry.

- Sí, vamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya que Hermione no está demasiado puesta en los asuntos mágicos tiene que dedicar más horas a preparase para estar al cien por cien, Harry se queda con ella horas y horas durante las noches para ayudarla. La castaña ala había dicho que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero Harry siempre decía que no había ninguna molestia. La verdad era que la situación entre ambos era tensa, el ambiente era muy cortante, hablaban lo justo y de manera bastante formal, además si se rozaban la piel o juntaban sus manos de forma casual aquello se convertía en una experiencia bastante extraña, si alguien que nos los conociera los viera como se comportaban no podía decir que en algún momento habían sido de los mejores amigos que existen, aunque también diría que había mucha atracción entre ambos.

Hermione ya llevaba casi un mes trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, se le había pasado el tiempo volando con tanto trabajo. Casi todas las noches se había quedado hasta altas horas trabajando con Harry.

Una de esas noches sin quererlo ninguno de los dos, salió a relucir la batalla final con Voldemort. Harry había bajado la cabeza ante aquel tema, pero Hermione quería saber que era lo que le pasaba, o más bien qué era lo que había pasado.

- Vamos Harry¿por qué no me cuentas que pasó?

- Porque eso forma parte del pasado, un pasado que prefiero olvidar y dejarlo donde está.

- Pero…

- No hay peros Herms.

- Harry creo que merezco saber que pasó, en muchos sentidos…-esto último le salió del alma, sin ni siquiera pensar, y aunque lo dijo en voz mucho más baja el ojiverde aún así lo escuchó.

Harry ante eso, se quedó parado. No sabía si debía decirla toda la verdad, pero también sabía que no iba a haber un momento mejor que aquel para hacerlo.

- ¿No dices nada?-interrogó la castaña.

- Eh… vale tienes razón, mereces saber TODA la verdad, pero por favor no me interrumpas y escucha atentamente todo lo que tengo que decirte, no es fácil así que te pido ese favor.

- Vale, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado.-el ojiverde cogió la silla de al lado de Hermione y la puso en frente de la castaña y se sentó, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

- Pues bien, tú sabías lo de la profecía, sabes que mi destino era o matar a Voldemort o ser asesinado por él.

- Si lo sé.

- Pues bien, también sabes que Voldemort me podía controlar con la mente a veces.

- Sí también lo sé.

- Bueno, pues cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos, cuando éramos novios-a ambos les dio un pinchazo en el estómago-Voldemort comenzó a mandarme ciertas imágenes nada agradables.

- ¿Qué imágenes?

- Pues eran imágenes de tu muerte o cosas que giraban en torno a que estuvieras muerta.

- Pero…

- Por favor déjame continuar.-Hermione asintió.-Como comprenderás yo no podía arriesgare a que esas imágenes se hicieran realidad, sabía que Voldemort podía estar manipulándome, que podía estar sólo queriéndome hacer daño, pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a ver que pasaba. Por eso me fui, no quería que corrieras peligro, no quería que te pasara nada malo y estando conmigo eso te iba a ocurrir. Las visiones de Voldemort me hicieron darme cuenta de que conmigo tú podías morir, corrías mucho peligro, y yo no iba a permitir que la persona que más me importaba y más quería del mundo muriera por mi culpa.

- Pero Harry sabes que nosotros te íbamos a seguir hasta el fin, era nuestra decisión.

- Sí, pero yo me di cuenta que eso no era lo que quería y no iba permitirlo.

- Pero…

- Hermione no digas nada, si no lo comprendes lo siento, fue una decisión que tomé y de la que no me arrepiento, la volvería a tomar si hiciera falta, aunque eso supusiera perderte, perder a lo más valioso de mi vida, prefería que estuvieras viva y con otro a que siguieras conmigo y que pudieras morir. El fin justifica los medios y lo que hice era por un mal mayor.-los ojos de Hermione se estaban llenado de lágrimas.- no podía ser un egoísta y querer tenerte a mi lado mientras tú estabas en peligro, lo siento pero no podía.

- Harry… yo no sabía eso… yo pensé que me habías abandonado, yo…

- Hermione, no pasa nada no lo sabías y es normal que pensases que era un cabrón¿por qué pensaste eso verdad?-preguntó el ojiverde sonriéndola.

- Sí.-dijo siendo sincera la castaña.

- Bueno lo que viene después ya lo sabrás, maté a Voldemort con la maldición imperdonable, la cual es horrible, te lo aseguro.

- Entiendo…

- Siento a ver sido brusco y habértelo dicho todo de sopetón, pero tú lo querías saber y yo lo tenía que decir lo más rápido posible o me arrepentiría.

- Tranquilo Harry, no tienes que disculparte por nada, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, he sido una tonta, nunca pensé que tenías una razón de peso para hacer aquello, yo…

- Herms, uy perdón, Hermione.

- Puedes llamarme Herms, puedes llamarme como quieras.-dijo sonriendo la castaña.

- "¿Cariño¿Te puedo llamar cariño o amor? Es que es lo que quiero". Gracias. Bueno pues que no tienes que sentirte mal ¿vale? Lo pasado, pasado estás, así que por favor lo único que quiero ahora es poder volver a recuperar tu amistad.

- Claro Harry, claro que sí.-la castaña se acercó a Harry y le abrazó.

Lo que ambos sintieron ante aquel abrazo fue un torbellino de emociones, de recuerdos, de múltiples cosas casi inexplicables y sólo comprendidas por las personas enamoradas.

Siguieron hablando mucho tiempo, Harry se desahogó con Hermione, por fin sacó de todo de su corazón la rabia por haberse manchado las manos de sangre para ayudar al mundo mágico, como ese hecho hace que tenga pesadillas horribles cada noche, que hace dos años y medio no duerme bien, se desvela, se despierta sobresaltado al poco tiempo de haberse quedado dormido… le explica con el corazón destrozado en su mano como en todo ese tiempo no ha sido feliz. Hermione estaba hecha polvo, no podía ver a Harry así. No le había hablado de Mike y no quería hacerlo, no quería, no sabía porqué pero no quería hacerlo. Solamente quería estar al lado de Harry y ayudarlo, apoyarlo, estar junto a él.

Esa noche la castaña se quedó a dormir en la oficina, porque Harry se quedó dormido y no le quería ni despertar ni dejar solo, por lo que Hermione se quedó aquella noche velando su sueño, un sueño que por fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser placentero para el ojiverde. Herms se quedó con él protegiéndolo, mirando como dormía, hasta que tras unas horas ella también quedó presa de la mano de Morfeo y se quedó dormida. Se quedó dormida abrazada a Harry, abrazada al hombre que tanto amaba, abrazada al ojiverde a quién hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tan cerca de ella, se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su Harry, algo que había añorado mucho en todo aquel tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Harry y al ver a su lado, entre sus brazos a Hermione, una sonrisa se ubicó en su rostro, una sonrisa de felicidad, de alegría… la había extrañado mucho, la necesitaba demasiado, todos los días la había buscado en su cama y ella no estaba, y hoy por primera vez después de muchos años la volvía a tener allí con él, otra vez volvía a verla al despertar, volvía a ver a su lado dormida a lo más importante de su vida, volvía a despertar y ver junto a él a lo más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo… a su amor, a su castaña, a su vida, a su Hermione.

Harry empezó a recordar la primera vez que despertó junto a la castaña, fue a la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor con ella, fue a la mañana siguiente de la noche más perfecta y maravillosa de toda su vida, la noche en la que sólo existieron ellos dos, la noche en la que la sintió como nunca antes, la noche en la que se expresaron su amor por medio de sus cuerpos, la noche en la que fueron uno… la nostalgia y la pena hicieron mella en el ojiverde y sus bonitos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuáles empezaron a caer por su rostro como dagas de que cortaban a su paso. Aunque estaba feliz a la vez dolía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
